Beginnings of a New Start
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: With Harry's arrival at the Avenger's Tower, he manages to get Loki's attention. Loki isn't sure what it is about the raven hair man that makes him interested but he's intrigue though. He can see there is more to the raven as there seems to be pain. He wants to know Harry and gains friends in away with him and Stark. Maybe something more in Harry. Old memories and tales open eyes


This can bee seen as a companion fic to Answer is No with the friendship between Tony and Harry. This is post Harry Potter Series though Au of it as Harry never gotten with Ginny.

Disclaimer: Avengers belongs to Marvel and Disney. Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowlings. The plot belongs to author.

Beginnings of A New Start

Summary: With Harry's arrival at the Avenger's Tower, he manages to get Loki's attention. Loki isn't sure what it is about the raven hair man that makes him interested but he's intrigue though. He can see there is more to the raven as there seems to be pain. He wants to know Harry and gains friends in away with him and Stark. Maybe something more in Harry. Old memories and tales open eyes to hidden pain under the surface to the three.

Warnings: AU, Pre-slash, Slash, Norse Mythologies-Freeform, Loki's Children, fluff, ooc, mentions of gender bending, Male Friendships Shape shifter, Odin A+ Parenting, Daddy Issues, language, Howard A+ parenting, etc.

* * *

Chapter 1: Reintroductions

Loki isn't sure why he's sitting in the Avengers commune room again instead of being in his own rooms. Wait he does know and it deals with Stark's mysterious guest showing up the day before. His eyes remain on the door hoping to see that raven man again. He wants to have a restart. He didn't say anything though receive the answer no. He wants to change it.

His heart and soul seems restless again. He frowns slightly getting peeve as Thor is chattering somewhere near obviously an eye on him as his father's instructions. Odin is not his father. He doesn't deserve that right for keeping the fact he's a Jotun. It's something he rather not tell that darn bumbling oaf.

All too soon Harry comes in stumbling wearing a Bon Jovi t-shirt and a pair of black basketball shorts rubbing his eyes.

"Morning," He said waving to Tony who arrive a few minutes later grunting though out an answer.

He watch as the two stumble towards the counter fighting over a cup of coffee before taking long sips and shared grins. The look of promise mischief in green and blue eyes seems almost wanting him to join in. Almost.

The raven young man looks at him over the coffee giving a thoughtful look.

"Eh. Sorry about yesterday. I had jet lag. I'm Harry Potter. You?" Harry introduce figuring a fresh start should do.

"Loki. Loki Od….er…"

"Odinson or Laufeyson right," Harry finishes getting Thor to furrow his brows.

"My brother and I are sons of Odin." Thor said getting Loki to give him a peeve look.

"I'm only asking as there are Norse mythologies and I'm into it." Harry shrugs. "I don't mean insult anyone."

"It's both yes," Loki said figuring that be a conversation eventually between him and Thor while giving the blond a look to shut him up making him sigh.

"Hm interesting," Harry comments.

"Hey Harry don't mind if Nicky comes," Tony said thinking of Fury and his attitude would be once he learn Harry is a wizard.

"Sure, sure I'll turn him in a toad….no maybe a hamster," Harry tease grinning much like the Marauder's son he is but hardly let's out.

"That be good," Tony snickers.

"Hm be better as a little ballerina in a tutu," Loki scoffs making the rest of the Avengers pale and sweat drop seeing the three different people almost bonding before them.

"Best to be over drinks," Tony comments tapping his chin grinning even more as it be nice to have a day off and with Rhodey busy it's rare to have just guys hanging out.

"Better be food Tony," Harry warns.

"Feh so Reindeer Games want to join?" Tony ask seeing it give a chance to have Loki out of the rooms and stop seeing Thor sulk as it would go on for days at a time.

"And maybe tell your stories," Harry adds. "I do have questions as well if it's okay."

"Like Thor in a dress?" Tony quips making Thor groan and flush as Loki cackles.

"It's true," Loki confirms making the brunette and raven men grin looking at the blue eye blond flush cheeks in embarrassment.

"LOKI!" Thor growls.

"Natasha…."

"What Clint."

"Fury is going to kill us."

"Not if he locks them up."

Steve stares at the two feeling a headache pounding while Bruce sighs taking a sip of his tea and looking at the newspaper. As long he's not involve or causing the big guy to come out he doesn't mind but enjoy the show.


End file.
